Rose Phantomhive (Full Moon Knights)
Rose is part of the Reaper Clan, a family of warriors rumored to be created by Death itself, entrusted with guarding the balance between the supernatural and human words, under the alias of "The Reaper Corps". After a gruesome battle with the rivals of the Clan, the Order of War, and a following conflict with the League of Assassins, the Reapers were all but destroyed, with only a few surviving, Rose and her uncle Salazar being two of them. Soon after, the two where found by Alucard, who took them in, offering them a home. Salazar worked as the butler of Leather Wing Manor for a while, until he decided to embark on a long journey, to discover the lost history of the Reapers, while Rose decided to stay with Alucard. Since then, she acts as the maid and caretaker of the Manor. After Alucard forms the Shadow Knights, she decides to help them from time to time, under the alias of Red Reaper. Characteristics *'Name': Rose Phantomhive *'Aliases': Red Reaper (code name), *'Age': 22 *'Hair': Black with red tips *'Eyes': Red *'Likes': Tending Leather Wing Manor, fighting, teasing fitting on girls (she's bisexual), designing/building weapons, red roses, Alucard (good friend), *'Dislikes': Pointless murder, the League of Assassins, her friends being hurt, her "masterpieces" (weapons) being damaged/destroyed, her roses being ruined, *'Family': Salazar Phatomhive (uncle), Shadow Knights (considers them family) Appearance Background Personality Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Healing Factor' *'Soul Control': As a member of the Reaper Clan, Rose has the ability to control her soul. **'Soul Self Control': Rose has the ability to control her soul, more specifically her "Soul Self", a red and black, Shinigami-like avatar, which she can summon at will. She can control the avatar's movements, or the chains that cover it's body. She usually summons only the arms, to deliver massive strikes. **'Soul Spark Control': She can also control what is refereed to as "Soul Spark", which is actually the physical manifestation of his Soul's energy. He can use Soul Spark to fire massive blasts of energy, or infuse his Scythe and its bullets with it, greatly enhancing their power. **'Soul Spark Shaping': Rose can also shape his Soul Spark into constructs. She usually creates a rein of rose petals, and sometimes ghost-like projectiles. *'Awakening': In this form, Rose is immensely strong, easily able to cut almost anything apart with her massive scythe. Skills *'Combat Experience' *'Master Scythe Wielder' *'Martial Arts Expert' *'Mechanical Engineering/Weapon building Skills' *'Master metal worker' Equipment *'Soul Stealer': A powerful weapon Rose's uncle, Salazar, designed and built himself, before gifting it to her before leaving on his journey. The Soul Stealer is a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe (HCSS) - a hybrid between a scythe and a sniper rifle. :*The most notable property of the Soul Stealer is its converting frame: it can transform into different combat modes, from a full-scale scythe and sniper rifle form to a condensed rifle form. It can also fold up tightly and be holstered for more convenient transportation, stored at the back of Rose's waist. Also, while it appears to be a bolt-action weapon, it does not need to be in its gun mode to fire. :*The Soul Stealer also has a massive amount of recoil, which Rose uses to her advantage. She uses it to enhance her mobility in combat, via firing shots to propel herself short distances, using it to simultaneously attack and evade against opponents. She can also use the weapon's recoil to launch herself further into the air than when she jumps. Immediately before a swing, Rose can shoot, using the recoil to increase the force and speed of her attack. She can also embed the scythe's blade into the ground to prevent the weapon's recoil from throwing off her aim with the sniper rifle component, allowing for rapid, accurate shots. :*The Soul Stealer uses multiple types of ammunition, from silver bullets, to exploring ones. Relationships Rose's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia Rose and her weapon, Soul Stealer, are based off Ruby Rose and her weapon Crescent Rose from the anime web series, RWBY, from Rooster Teeth Navigation Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Females